


Departure Act I: Fly

by inubz101



Series: Flight Log: MCU [1]
Category: GOT7, K-pop, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Comments are appreciated, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Humor, I know this is crazy, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, at least for me, but I promise it's gonna be fun, cause Jackson has powers, flight log: arrival era, like please do comment, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inubz101/pseuds/inubz101
Summary: Jackson Wang is content with being just Jackson: Rapper and Dancer of Got7. Unfortunately, his "psychic abilities" among other things won't let him be, and ends up dragging him (literally), into trouble. Now he must escape danger with one Tony Stark before General Ross creates an even bigger divide between the enhanced and humans. But stopping him means that Jackson will have to own a part of him that he's spent half of his life trying to forget.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Since I'm a complete psychopath who loves crossovers (see prev. works for ref.), I have decided to create yet another crossover story, this time a bit bigger. This Storyline starts post Spiderman, will go up to Infinity War, and will have events that coincide loosely with real life events with Got7. Also, the end goal ships of this story are listed in the series description so if you don't like then this story might not be for you. I don't plan on tagging ships for every story until I get to them either. This will pull from the TV show, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, so I'll try to give you info about that as we go along. If you don't know much about Got7, I'll also try to give you as much background info as I can within the story, but considering I'm still new to the fandom and this is my first work, it'll be an interesting journey for all of us. So without further ado, enjoy your flight!

_ We were trapped. _

_ The wind whipped hard on our faces and the air was thin from up here. Our original plan was to head down towards the river, but that backfired quickly. Instead we were at the top of the mountain with at least 30 men on our tails.The clouds covered most of the sunlight as well as the land below. However, we were still hundreds of feet above ground. _

_ “Well we’re fucked.” he said. _

_ There had to be a way out. Everything pointed towards here. So how were we gonna... _

_ The edge. _

_ “Jump.” I mumbled. _

_ “Sorry what?” _

_ I looked at him, “We have to jump.”  _

_ “You do realize where we are right? The top of a mountain. Not sure if you know this, but most people don’t survive that.” _

_ There was shouting coming from tunnel. At best we had a minute before they started shooting. _

_ “I know-” _

_ “Then why did you even suggest-” _

_ “Look! Just... trust me. We’ll make it.” _

_ The shouting was coming closer. If we wanted to make it out alive, we had to jump now. _

_ He sighed, “Okay.” _

_ I motioned for us both to take several steps back. Then we both ran back before sprinting towards the cliff. _

_ “One!” I shouted. _

_ “Two.” the edge was coming closer. _

_ “Three!” _

 

Jackson leaped out of bed and landed face first on the carpet. 

It would’ve been funny if it weren’t the first time.

It took a good minute for Jackson to get his bearings, but once he did, he quickly remembered that he wasn’t on top of a mountain but in his dorm room. It looked to be early morning; still dark but the sun could be seen rising in the distance.

“The hell?” Jackson’s roommate, Mark mumbled.

“Sorry.” Jackson whispered.

Mark gave Jackson an exasperated glare before going back to sleep. Jackson knew he wasn't gonna be so lucky and decided to get an early start to the day. It was better to be up now than having to deal with six other people who are all trying to rush to the bathroom to get ready. Jackson had a full day of photo shoots, dance practice, and radio appearances for Got7’s recent comeback. And that in it of itself leaved no room for basic needs like peeing more than once a day. Once he was in the shower, his body finally relaxed after waking up so abruptly. Yet there was still an undercurrent buzz beneath his skin.

_ So not a dream then.  _ Jackson thought.

Jackson had a feeling that something was coming. It was sort of a sixth sense he had, only he barely benefited from it. It sucked when that tick had to come right at the start of his bands album release but that he couldn't control. Every time something bad happened, Jackson would get a niche at the base of his spine and a tight pressure on his chest days; even months before it occurred. Most of them came with blurred dreams of the incident. And it wasn't even like a him breaking a bone, a flight being delayed, or Coco eating up his shoes (that would've been nice to know), but more extreme things like a hole opening up in the sky in New York, and a murderous robot tearing through Seoul (The Chinese man all but begged his fellow bandmates to stay inside that day and good thing they did). Some of the dreams didn’t even make sense to him. One time he dreamed of what looked to be a firework display in space, while the other was of a kid being crushed under debris. All of them felt important to Jackson in some way, he just couldn’t figure out why.

_ Maybe if we changed it would make sense  _ a little voice in his brain nagged.

“Jackson-ah.” Mark knocked on the door, “You’ve been in their for 30 minutes.”

“Sorry.” Jackson turned off the shower head and quickly dried off before opening the door.

“What time is it?”

Mark ran his fingers through his hair, “6:15.”

“Why are you up?”

“Cause you woke me up.” Jackson felt a hint of guilt at that.

“And because I realized you looked kinda scared when you left the room.” Mark said softly.

Mark was the only one who knew about Jackson’s halfway psychic dreams. Not by choice but because Mark was smart enough to match Jackson’s dreams to all the weird stuff happening lately. Mark merely shrugged it off and said if the rapper needed someone to vent to, then he could come to him.

“What was it about?”

Jackson shrugged, “The usual. Things that don’t make sense.”

“Jackson,” Mark pressed. “You don’t usually jump out of your skin like that unless it was really bad.”

“Usually the visions aren’t about me. I just know that it’s happening somewhere.” Jackson began.

“This one was though.”

“I was jumping off a cliff with someone.”

“Who?”

Jackson sighed, “Didn’t see. Just heard their voice but I’ve never heard it before. I think.”

“Well let’s keep you away from any mountain then.” Mark teased.

But Jackson could see the worry all over Mark. Jackson’s premonitions had a 97% chance of coming true, and if that was the case then-

“Hey. No one’s gonna let you get hurt.” Mark could tell this was eating away at the younger member.

“Aw you’ll protect me hyung?” Jackson batted his eyelashes and practically leaned his entire body weight on Mark.

“Ah, get off!” Mark groaned, “You're still wet.”

“You guys are loud.” The two looked at the bedroom door next to them, where a half sleep Jinyoung stood.

“We were at a whisper Jinyoung.” Mark still lowered his voice.

“One, my door is right here and two, you know the walls are thin.”

“Sorry Junior.” Jackson pouted.

“Yah, what did I say about that!” Jinyoung kicked at the rapper, nearly missing his shin.

“So grumpy.” 

Mark rolled his eyes, “You go get dressed. Bathroom’s all yours Jinyoung.”

Jackson shuffled his way back to his room; all smiles. Despite how restless it made him feel, he’s learned to deal with the dreams. It would be absurd at this point in the game to have it scare him or even distract him from doing what he loves. He made it his goal in life not to let strange visions stress him out. The only things that were allowed to do so was dieting, not killing the youngest members of his group, not being a failure of said group, and-

“Jackson-ah.” a voice called.

Im Jaebum.

“Why are you up so early?” Jaebum mumbled. He looked almost as tired as Jinyoung standing there in the middle of the hallway.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Jackson replied.

Jaebum simply leveled him with an unimpressed stare. It made Jackson feel smaller than he already was, but at the same time made the tip of his ears red. Jaebum’s mere presence made anyone feel that way but it was ridiculous how easy it was to make him squirm. Then again not everyone feels the same way Jackson does about Got7’s leader.

“Couldn’t sleep. Figured I’d start early.”

Jaebum nodded, “Mm. I heard you from down the hall.”

“I already got a scolding about that. I get it I’m loud.” 

“You're words Jackson.” Jaebum smirked.

“I’ll take this towel off.” Jackson held the edges of his towel, “I mean it.”

“Ah! Go put some clothes on.” the older turned his head.

Jackson tried to keep is giggles to a minimum, almost failing after hearing Jaebum muttering about how it was ‘to damn early for nudity’. He finally made it back to his room, and started pulling out clothes to wear for the day.

“Had your daily dose of JB yet?” Mark stood at the doorway.

Jackson threw a shirt at Mark, only for him to catch it.

“Did you swoon at his fresh outta bed look.” Mark continued to tease.

“Piss off! Don’t think I didn’t notice that you spent all that time with Jinyoung when he was suppose to be showering.”

“We were talking about the photoshoot for today.”

“Yeah like how to pose without looking like you’re groping him.” Jackson scoffed.

“Don’t be mad just cause Jaebum doesn’t notice you pining away at him.” Mark plopped down on his bed.

“I don’t pine.”

“Yes you do. Constantly. I’ve seen you do it and it’s honestly the most pitiful thing ever.” Mark threw his head back and put his hand over his heart, “‘Sigh. When will hyung grab me by the waist and kiss me senseless?’”

“That’s not even like me!” Jackson shrieked. 

“That’s what you think about when you're gazing into his eyes all the time.”

“You don’t know anything.”

“I am your best friend. I know everything.” Mark laughed.

_ Not everything.  _ Jackson thinks. Instead he says, “Best friends don’t treat each other like this.”

“Like you don’t tease Youngjae all the time.”

“I do it out of love. You tease me cause you like to see me suffer.”

“Eh. That’s only half true.” Mark responded.

“Ah hah!” Jackson pointed.

“Too loud.” Jinyoung’s voice echoed down the hallway.

Jackson fake pouted and went back to picking out an outfit for the day. With all the insanity that was his life, his weird visions didn’t even hold a candle.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this entire series is in english, there are gonna be times when the character switches languages. The brackets are for when there's a language change. I'll try to note what language it is, but for the most part, Korean is the majority spoken in this fic.

_ *[ ]=language change* _

 

“If Bambam cracks his knuckles one more time.” Jaebum gritted.

Nothing ran longer mentally than a new album photoshoot. It went for hours, consisting of several poses and constant visits to the stylist. The upside to it was that they were breaks in between for solo shots, which was needed because there became a point where the members of Got7 suffocated each other. Or alternatively, annoy the hell out of Jaebum.

“He’s just fidgety.” Jinyoung explained, “It’s early, he’s already gotten bored of his phone, and Yugyeom’s still not finished.”

“It’s a bad habit for him to pick up.”

“Considering all the other bad habits he’s picked up, I’m not surprised.”

“Wonder where I got them from.” Bambam interjected.

“Who told you to jump into our conversation?!”

“I’m only 2 meters away from you hyung.” Bambam stared at Jaebum.

“He’s not wrong.” Jinyoung shrugged.

Jaebum glared at the younger.

“Who brought out the angry chin?” Jackson walked over to the three and pointed at Jaebum’s face.

“Bambam probably.” Mark followed up next to him.

“You shouldn’t anger leader like that so early in the morning,” Jackson scolded Bambam and sat on Jaebum’s lap, “You alright oppa?”

Jackson squealed as Jaebum shoved him off his lap onto the floor. 

“The stylist Noonas says not to be on the floor with these outfits.” Youngjae yelled out from his seat where the hairstylist was putting the final touches on his hair.

“Jaebum-hyung is being moody.” Bambam yelled back.

“He probably didn’t get enough sleep last night. You know he needs his proper rest to deal with us. Come here hyung.” Jackson sat down on the couch, pulled Jaebum down to his shoulder, and started petting his hair.

Jaebum was wanted to roll his eyes, but was content with the younger codeling him. He truly didn’t get as much sleep as he should have and wasn’t really on his game today. Plus the times in which he could be this close to Jackson without him moving around too much was limited. The leader of Got7 wasn’t gonna deny his small crush on his dongsaeng; he’d gotten over that external crisis years back. So any opportunity to be close to Jackson arises, Jaebum sure as hell wasn’t gonna complain about it. Jaebum breathed in Jackson’s scent and promptly ignored the knowing look Jinyoung gave him (he knows he’ll be teased about it later).

Yugyeom had just completed his turn with the photographer when he came up to the group, “One of our radio shows for today might get cancelled.”

“Why?”

Yugyeom held out his phone to Bambam. It was a news broadcast that had footage of the radio station and dozens of police parked in front of it.

_ “Police are investigating on what appears to be an attack from the extremist group known as the ‘WatchDogs’. Two people are dead, and twenty injured after three gunmen rushed into the building and opened fire. Reports state that at least twelve of the injured were believed to be enhanced and/or inhumans.” _

“Manager Noona definitely won’t let us anywhere near there.” Mark murmured.

_ “This attack comes just a week after the Inhuman rally outside of Seoul City Hall. The President is expected to make a statement later on today before his meeting with the NIS executive as well as the Avengers.” _

Jaebum felt Jackson stiff under him. Jaebum looked up at the Hong Kong native who looked somewhat dazed. It seemed so unnatural for him to look so serious. 

“Jackson.” the youngest looked like he was snapped out of a trance when he looked down at Jaebum.

“You alright?”

“Uh yeah, just horrible about what happened.” Jackson responded grimly.

Jaebum didn’t know what to say so he placed his hand on Jackson’s knee in comfort. Jackson gave him a small smile which was all Jaebum needed to feel assured. He went back to watching the news report. If he hadn’t looked away so quickly, he would have noticed Mark and Jackson sharing a concerned look.

* * *

 

Sure enough the radio event was postponed. Yet despite the cancellation, Got7 still had several events lined up on their schedule. They were fortunate enough to have a longer break for lunch, but then it was back to fan meetings, filming for variety shows, and ending their day with dance practice. They had mastered most of the choreography for the album, but still not quite perfect. The group had practiced for 8 hours straight, and weren’t done yet.

“One more run.” Jaebum called out.

“You said that 50 minutes ago!” Youngjae cried.

“We weren’t close to finishing that turn 50 minutes ago.” Bambam groaned at JB’s retort.

“How about we take a break?” Mark suggested. “Give us time to go over these last few steps and-”

“Hydrate before we pass out.” Jinyoung added.

“No one’s gonna pass out.” Jaebum said.

“Tell that to my tongue hyung!” Yugyeom stuck his tongue out inches away from Jaebum’s face.

“Yah.” Jaebum pushed Yugyeom. “Fine. 30 minutes and then we have to finish this choreography by 11.”

“Yay.” Bambam drawled. “Yugyeommie, can you get me some water please?”

“Go get it yourself.” Yugyeom spat as he leaned on the mirror.

“But no one has it cold like you do.”

“You do have a way of magically getting ice cold water bottles.” Jackson chirped.

“His whole body runs cold. He’s like a cool pack.” Youngjae said.

“Please?” Bambam whined.

Yugyeom sighed, “I’ll be back.”

Bambam let out another yay and slumped down next to Youngjae on the floor. The group had spread out across the room, either lying on the floor or going over dance moves.

Mark sat next to Jackson on the sofa, “I didn’t get to ask about earlier.”

“Nothing new came up. Knot in my chest got tighter though.” It wasn’t painful to Jackson, but it wasn’t comfortable either.

“Is it because of the shooting?”

“Maybe but what bugs me is that I didn’t see it. I’ve had dreams that included the Watchdogs before, so why not now?”

“Maybe this time it didn’t have anything to do with them.”

_ Still...  _ Jackson pondered.

“You good Jackson?” Jaebum stood in front him.

“I’m just trying to figure out the last bit of the routine.” Jackson lied.

“I’ll help you out.” Mark played along.

Jaebum had an odd look pass across his face and said, “Alright.” before walking away.

[“I’m serious though,” Mark muttered in english, “If you need any help-]

“You got me, I know.” Jackson finished.

Yugyeom strided back into the practice room, and tossed Bambam a cold bottle of water.

[“Yes!” Bambam cheered. “Ice cold. Thank you.”]

“Yeah yeah.” Yugyeom waved, “Jackson do you have you're extra phone charger?”

“I think I left it in the van.”

“You can wait until we’re done.” Jinyoung told him.

“But he might miss a text from  _ Jungkook _ .” Jackson sang.

The maknae glared at Jackson but it didn’t stop his face from turning a light shade of red.

Jackson laughed, “I’ll go get it. Pass me the keys.”

Mark rummaged through his bag, and tossed the keys to the van.

“Jackson.” Jaebum warned. They technically weren’t allowed to go into the vehicle before it was time to go in case of an emergency. They’ve had issue with going outside the practice room only to be bombarded by fans.

“I’ll be quick!” Jackson said as he was halfway out the door. 

He didn’t even bother to grab his jacket; the van wasn’t far. The van usually came only when it was time to go to an event, but because of the incident from this morning, their managers wanted to make sure everything was close by just in case. Jackson’s body shivered immediately when he was hit with cool air. He might’ve regret not taking anything to cover him. It was mid-March and the temperature wasn’t getting anywhere above 15 degrees. Jackson power walked two blocks down to where the van was, pulled out the keys, and poked around the backseat until he felt the chord to his charger. Once he locked everything up, Jackson ran back to the studio to escape the cold. He ducked his head down, and tried to dodge a few people strolling down the street. He was only a few meters away, when he accidentally bumped into someone.

“Sorry.” He did a light tap on their shoulder.

Everything after passed in a blur.

Jackson’s felt an overwhelming shock flow throughout his entire body, making him stiff as a board. The knot in his chest seemed to be lifted and his vision whited out. Just as quickly as it came, it passed. Jackson could move again and the discomfort on his chest and spine were gone. The rapper stood in the middle of the sidewalk stunned by what just happened. That wasn’t something he’d ever experienced before and it was terrifying. The last thing he needs is to develop more crazy powers than the ones he already has.

“Jackson!” Jinyoung ran up to him. “Jaebum wanted to know what was taking so long.”

Jackson couldn’t even form a good lie. He wasn’t even sure if he could put into words. 

“Ah you're shaking. You should’ve put on a coat or something before running out here.”

“Yeah.” Jackson replied.

“C’mon, we’re about to start up again.” Jinyoung held him by the shoulder and guided him back into the building.

Jackson looked back down the road and saw that the sidewalk was completely bare. Whoever he bumped into was long gone and probably didn’t notice anything. Maybe they did but decided to ignore it. Which is what Jackson needed to do. It was probably just a new side effect to his dreams. Maybe it was his mind telling him he needed rest; he has been up for a good 15 hours. A good 6 hours of sleep and he’ll be back to himself tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

From the moment Jackson woke up the next morning, he knew something was off. When he first got out of bed he had to sit back down because he started seeing spots in his vision. It didn’t concern him much; it just meant his body and mind weren’t quite on the same page yet. Then during breakfast, he tried to put his dirty dishes away and completely missed the sink causing a plate to break (he was quick to blame it on Bambam though). Since then his eyesight has been going in and out.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Jaebum asked for the fourth time today.

“Hyung I’m fine,” Jackson gave him a tight smile, “Just not fully awake yet. I’ll try to get there before our fan meet up.”

“I wanna make sure you aren’t coming down with something.”

“I promise if I do I won’t spread it.” Jackson joked.

“I’m not worried about that. I just wanna make sure you stay healthy. Can’t have you missing from the group.” Jaebum was close to cradling Jackson’s head in his hand, but decided on putting it on his shoulder.

Jackson tried to hide his flushed face, “Ah, Jaebum-hyung once again being so chic and sexy.”

Jaebum for once was actually glad to hear that from Jackson. At least he knew he was well enough to goof off.

Jackson took a deep breath in and breathed out. He could do this. Whatever this was he could get past it. Jackson made sure he was 100% focused for the rest of the morning; not leaving any room for his mind to wander and inviting dizzy spells. He answered questions during interviews about the album dutifully, paid attention to what his hyungs had to say, talk about plans after promoting the album and possibly going back home to China to visit his parents. And if he got the sense he was blacking out, he had Yugyeom and Bambam to slap him around to keep it away (the maknaes were somewhat confused about the request, but didn’t pass up the opportunity to mess with Jackson without consequence). For the rest of the day he was good.

When it was time for the fan meet up, he doubled down on staying alert and making sure he listened to every fan around him. He thanked them for the nice comments, told them to stay healthy, signed autographs. It was when the fan meet up was half way through that everything came back to bite him. He had just finished a selfie with a fan when he blacked out for a good 30 seconds. Jackson paused, shook his head, and greeted the next fan. However the girl’s excited smile slowly slipped away.

“Jackson-oppa? Are you okay?” she fretted.

“Yeah of course.” Jackson croaked.

“He’s sweating like crazy!” Another fan pointed out.

“Are you hot? Do you need water?”

Jackson didn’t realize until it was pointed out, but when he did, he felt like he was on fire. His stomach felt like it was turning inside out, and it was hard for him to breathe. His entire body was shaking and he tried his best for it not to show.

“We might have to get him out of here.” One of the staff started ushering him away.

“No no no. It’s fine I just-”

Jackson heard ringing in his ears and felt the weight of a car on his skull before completely blacking out.

 

_Someone was playing the piano._

_He couldn’t see who it was, only that it sounded beautiful._

_There was a boy sitting at a table. Playing with a toy._

_Wait- no. Wires. And metal. His stubby hands held pliers._

_The piano stopped._

_“Where did you get those!?” A woman cried out in English. “Howard!”_

_Then there was a flash and then_

_And then..._

_“But I don’t wanna go to boarding school.” the boy, a bit older sitting next to a man on a porch._

_“It’s for the best Anthony.” then man says._

_He doesn’t agree._

_Another flash, and there’s music blaring, but it’s muffled. The room’s dark, but he can still hear voices. There’s people surrounding a bed. The boys there, but he’s not a kid anymore. He’s almost an adult._

_“He’s actually kinda cute when he’s not talking.” someone whispers._

_“I know. I get first dibs.” another leers._

_The door bursts open._

_“GET THE HELL OFF HIM!”_

_Flash._

_It’s raining. Dozens of people surround two coffins. Some of them in tears. The man is off to the side. He isn’t crying. Just staring. Someone stands next to him._

_“You gotta take on the role now.”_

_Flash._

_Their in a cave._

_The man is in a suit of armor. Gunshots are firing. Explosions everywhere._

_Flash._

_“I have an army.”_

_“We have a hulk.”_

_Flash._

_“How did you escape the wormhole?”_

_Flash._

_Their all dead. Everyone except for him._

_“You...could’ve... saved us.”_

_And again and again, and again. Flashes of moments. There and gone. Laughing, crying screaming, there bright moments followed by sadness. The sad segments last longer._

_“Did you know?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I was just trying to be like you!”_

_“I want you to be better.”_

_“Tony you can’t keep doing this to yourself.”_

_“I have to fix this. I have to.”_

_“Tony.”_

_Tony._

_Tony..._

**_Protect him._ **

_What?_

**_Protect him._ **

_He’s in an alleyway, something hits him over the head._

_He’s in a cave again locked up next to the man._

_Their on top of a mountain._

**_Protect him._ **

_Jackson._

_Jackson._

 

“Jackson.” He heard again.

Jackson’s eyes took a minute to adjust to the light. He blinked a few times and looked over to see Mark staring at him.

“Mark.” he choked. “What happened?”

“You tell me.”

Jackson slowly started to take in his surroundings. He was in a bed, hooked up to an IV and a white gown.

 _Crap._ He cursed at himself.

“You kinda went in and out for a while.” Mark explained, “Vomiting; wouldn’t stop sweating. You... talked a bit. Kept apologizing, saying something about fixing things.”

“That bad?”

Mark shifted in his seat, “You were crying at one point. Kept begging someone to help you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t say that again. Ever. I don’t think I can ever hear it without...just... don’t be sorry. It’s not you're fault.”

Mark looked calm but Jackson has known him since they were trainees, and knows when Mark is really distraught. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists and his hair would be a bit disheveled from running his hand through it. Overall, the american looked tired.

“Was it the visions?” He asked.

“Not necessarily.”

“What do you mean-”

The door to his room swung open, and before he knew it, he was being smothered by Bambam. The rest of Got7 eventually filed into the room, each with varying looks of worry on their faces. He thought Jaebum’s face was bad, but Yugyeom’s was downright heartbreaking.

“I’m gonna start calling you koala-bam, cause you’re always climbing on me.” Jackson laughed.

Bambam didn’t say anything. Neither did anyone else.

“You guys don’t have to look like someone died.” Jackson broke the silence that was present, “I’m fi-”

“If you say you’re fine I will break you're fingers.” Jinyoung snapped.

“Well I’m better now.”

“You were unconscious for six hours hyung.” Yugyeom’s voice was close to a whisper.

The maknae looked so small despite his height. He seemed terrified that Jackson was lying there, almost as if he blinked his hyung would be gone.

“I...I didn’t mean to make you guys worry. I thought I had a handle on it.”

“Next time you don’t feel good just tell us.” Jaebum begged. “Even if you think it’s small.”

Jackson almost winced at how broken Jaebum sound.

“I will.” Jackson peeked over at Mark who, by the looks of it, was gonna ask about what really happened later.

The doctor came in a few minutes later only to tell Jackson that they didn’t find anything suspicious or life-threatening. Her diagnosis was simply that the rapper needed proper rest and was probably sick due to exhaustion. She wasn’t entirely wrong; Jackson was not only promoting as a member of Got7 in Korea, but was also promoting himself in China. He was constantly going back and forth and sooner or later it was gonna wear him down. However it was the added fact of vivid dreaming and whatever the hell happened yesterday that truly broke him down. Nevertheless, everyone agreed that Jackson was to take time off to recuperate. When they got back to their dorms that night, everyone was still on edge. The other members tiptoed around Jackson, and he could practically feel someone staring at him every two seconds. It was only when he had made it to his room where he felt at ease. At least until Mark came in.

“Scoot over.” He motioned at Jackson.

Jackson shifted over in his bed, giving Mark room to lay down next to him. The american laid on his back and proceeded to scroll through his instagram. He didn’t say anything; didn’t even look at Jackson, but Jackson knew that this was his way of saying ‘talk when you’re ready’.

Jackson wasn’t even sure where to begin. He had debated with himself on the ride home whether or not this dream was real, but it felt like all his other visions. It even had that blurry look to it. But it was different. It wasn’t piece of the future but an entire view of the past. One person’s past in particular, and that was where it started to sound crazy. How could Jackson have possibly had a vision about Iron Man?

“They were memories.” Jackson spoke up after mulling over his thoughts. “Not mine, but someone else's. It was their whole life flashing before my eyes.”

“Who was it?”

“I don’t know.” Jackson mumbled.

Mark peered over at Jackson, “You don’t know?”

“I don’t know who he is,” he lied. “I just know that his name is Anthony.”

Mark looked back at his phone, “So what’s Anthony’s life like then?”

Jackson thought back to the beginning all the way to the most recent memory before going, “His life is kinda horrible.”

“How so?”

“I don’t wanna say. I don’t think he’d want some strangers knowing everything about him.” Considering what his life was like, Jackson knew that was a weakness that was exploited constantly.

“Then don’t give me the details then.”

Jackson huffed, “His childhood was okay I guess. It’s probably where most of his problems come from,”

“Didn’t know you were a psychologist.”

“Aish! I mean it! A lot of small things happen back then that make his adolescent and adult life worse.” Jackson then remembered the funeral. “Both his parents died. He was about Bambam’s age at the time.”

“That’s awful.” Mark took on a serious tone.

“Yeah. Then after that it’s up and down. He’s kind of an asshole for a while, but he gets better. And then...”

“And then?” Mark pressed.

The room was warm but thinking back on that one memory made him shiver, “He gets hurt. Like emotionally. More so than usual. He’s kinda sad right now.”

“Is he lonely?”

“He’s got people still by him but,”

“You can still be lonely even with a room full of people.” Mark said. “So anything else?”

Jackson thought back to the voice that talked to him. The one that told him to protect the Avenger. He’s heard it before, but he swore to himself years ago not to listen to it again. It hasn’t spoken to him since, but if it decided now to speak up, something horrible was coming his way.

“Other than me wanting to call a therapist for him? No.”

“Okay.” Mark started to roll out the bed.

“Where are you going?” Jackson stopped him, “You can’t just leave!”

“Why not?”

“I need someone to cuddle with.” Jackson said, straight-faced.

Mark sighed but laid back down, “You’re a mess.”

“A hot mess.” Jackson corrected.

Mark took the pillow from under his head and hit Jackson with it. After that they laid in silence until Mark had drifted off to sleep. Jackson was still wide awake though. For years he’s tried his hardest to tamp down that other side of him. The part he doesn’t even acknowledge because of events from the past. He lets the visions slide cause they’re easier to manage, but the voice?

Is grim reminder of something darker that Jackson has tried so hard to forget.

* * *

 

It was only a few days of sitting at home, but once he was cleared, Jackson was back with his band good as new. Plus there were no aches, pains, or dreams to be found. He still had an Avenger’s memories in his head, but they only popped up when someone said something correlated to it (Jinyoung fussed one afternoon that Yugyeom needed to watch his language when singing english songs and everyone was confused as to why Jackson was close to tears laughing on the floor). For the most part Got7 had moved past the incident, laughing and being ridiculous per usual. But there were still times when someone (Jaebum) would pull him aside and check on him; make sure he was eat and getting good sleep. Jackson would smile, crack a few good jokes, and practically climb his leader to assure him he was okay.

His managers even agreed (much to Jackson’s dismay) that he needed cut back on the amount of trips he did going back home. However the amount of days cut, just meant that the days there were lined with events.

“Didn’t you already do a variety show a week ago?” Jinyoung inquired.

“That one was an advertisement. This week will be the variety show.” Jackson was on his third bag check to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything.

“Kinda hard to keep up.” Jaebum noted.

Jackson paused and took note of his leader’s tone, “I know it’s a lot, but it’s fine. Plus I get to go home for a while, see my parents.”

“I know. Just don’t want you to push yourself too hard.” Jaebum countered.

“Aww hyung doesn’t want you to leave.” Yugyeom cooed.

Jaebum threw a wooden spoon at him. Yugyeom dodged it.

“If I feel just a bit winded, you’ll be the first to know.” Jackson picked up his bags and waved his members goodbye.

 

A few hours later, Jackson’s flight touched down in Hong Kong. The rapper had quickly dropped off his stuff at his parents house and went right back out. Since they were still at work, He figured he’d pick up a gift for them as a surprise before they got home. It felt good to be back here. He loved being a K-idol; wouldn’t give it up, but sometimes he missed the warmer climate and seeing his family. Jackson spent most of the afternoon browsing through stores, stressing over what to buy. In the end He decided to just wait and treat them to dinner. Jackson started planning his trip home when he passed one store in particular. A few people almost ran into him as he stood completely still in the middle of the sidewalk. This place was familiar. He had never been here but he’s seen it before. Not in pictures or in passing but in his visions.

 _Dammit._ Jackson thought.

This was where he was hit over the head. And something told him that it also meant he was gonna end up being kidnapped. Maybe if he turned back, it might not come true. He won’t have to live it. But doing so would mean that Tony would still be in danger.

_He could save himself, he’s Iron Man._

But there was a reason Jackson was in the vision with him. He had to be there. Jackson sent a text to Mark, took in a deep breath, and marched down the street. He was at the entry of an alleyway, when out the corner of his eye he saw something drop to the ground. He quickly turned to see a suitcase being kicked to the corner. Jackson squinted his eyes and noticed the ‘Stark Industries’ logo etched on the corner. A black car sat parked with the trunk out and what looked to be weapons inside. Two men stood next to it going back and forth about what street direction to take. Jackson took a few steps forward and one small kick to the trashcan brought their attention to them.

“Here we go.” Jackson mumbled.

He felt a sharp pain on the back of his head before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins! Next chapter will be the first look at Jackson interacting with an avenger. Make sure to comment below. You can also follow me on tumblr at [flightlogmcu.tumblr.com](https://flightlogmcu.tumblr.com/) for any questions you have as well as updates.


	4. Chapter 4

If Tony Stark had a dollar for everytime he woke up someplace he wasn’t supposed to, he’d have enough to match his own fortune. That being said, he slowly looked up and found that he wasn’t in his car like was supposed to be, but a white room with a window across the wall. Past the glass, seemed to be a rock ceiling. His best guess was that he was in a cave somewhere. Tony moved his hands and legs which surprisingly weren’t tied or chained to anything. Tony could however feel a slight pressure on his neck and saw a collar attached, the light currently at red.

“See you’re finally awake.” Tony fought the urge to roll his eyes and looked up at the voice.

Thaddeus Ross stood on the other side of the wall with a smug smile on his face.

“Congratulations. It only took you 10 months, 3 weeks, and 2 days give or take to finally kidnap me. Then again everyone learns at their own pace.”

“You seem rather at ease for a person who’s locked up.”

“You are aware this isn’t my first rodeo right?” Tony deadpanned.

“Oh I’m aware Stark. That’s why I made sure there isn’t a way for you to get out.”

“Ooh exciting.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

Ross held up a small remote jammed a button. Tony’s entire body jolted as shocks ran through him. The genius bit back the scream that almost slipped.

“Don’t get too cocky.”

“Why? Scared I might actually try somethin?” Tony coughed.

“Oh I know you will. The UN reconvenes soon, and your hope is to sway them on doing away with the accords.”

“Correction: reform them. I still believe in accountability Ross.” Tony had made a grand announcement a couple months ago, and had slowly started to turn the tides on where the leaders of the world stand. He was close to getting the amendments he wanted, but with Ross in the picture it wouldn’t happen.

The general narrowed his eyes, “You believe in saving your own skin. Either way it goes if you aren’t there this whole campaign you’ve worked so hard on will crumble. And as soon as the world sees that, the amount of control the Avengers have will be limited even further.”

“Man, you really are that scared aren’t you?” Tony grinned.

“Of the Avengers? Not even close.”

“Oh no not that, I mean you should, we can kinda kick your ass, but of the fact of losing power. You lost you're initial security after the election in November, our current president actually does want some reforms, and if I remember correctly, isn’t you're biggest fan here lately after that screw up last month.”

“The actions taken were necessary-”

“Eight innocent people were killed on camera for the world to see.” Tony growled, “Those enhanced were peaceful and obedient and you put down the order to shoot them in cold blood.”

The genius stood from his spot in the corner and sauntered toward the glass. “How much longer do you think you’re gonna last huh? You’re one misstep towards being fired. The real reason you're keeping me here is to make sure you stay on top. You're afraid of just how much I’ll talk, and just how much I know. And I know a lot Ross.”

The general jammed the button again, causing Tony to fall to the ground.

“This container that you're in has 10 different trap systems. If you even try to fiddle with it, you’re dead.” Ross then pointed to the entryway of the cave, “If by some miraculous chance you escape, there are over three dozen gang members just outside here fully armed. And if,  _ even if,  _ you manage to get past that, you’d have a long ways to go before getting anywhere close to civilization.”

Tony gave Ross the best bitch glare he could muster.

“So get comfortable Stark. You aren't going anywhere.”

Ross fiddled with the remote again, pressing the button one more time. The shock this time around was strong enough to knock Tony out cold.

 

_ “Jackson!” mommy called. _

_ The sun was starting to set. _

_ “My ball rolled down the hill!” I pointed. _

_ “Hurry up and get it then, it's getting late.” _

_ “Okay!” I ran down the hill for the blue rubber ball. It landed just a few centimeters away from the street. I grabbed it and was ready to run back up the hill, when I saw that an elderly woman was about to walk out into oncoming traffic. I dropped the ball and sprinted towards her. She was merely seconds away from being clipped by a car before I pulled her back to the sidewalk. _

_ “Oh my goodness!” She put her hand over her heart. “I was so focused on going after my scarf I wasn’t paying much attention to the road. Thank you so much sweetheart.” _

_ “You’re welcome.” I mumbled. _

_ The old woman took the purse that was on her shoulder, and pulled out 50 yuan. _

_ I shook my head, “I can’t accept that ma'am.” _

_ She carefully took my hand and placed the money in it. I felt something tingling under my skin, when I looked at the woman her eyes were glowing a light green. _

_ “Go buy a treat dear. Choose wisely, the choices you make from here on out will be very important.” She said cryptically. _

_ The woman blinked and her eyes were back to their dull brown. _

_ “Farewell Jackson.” _

 

Jackson woke up to find himself chained to a wall. The back of his head throbbed and his mouth was dry. He opened his eyes a bit further and immediately shut them when the bright light hit him. Jackson tried to cover them, only to discover that he couldn’t move his hands. Or his legs for that matter. 

“Shit.” He hissed.

Once his eyes adjusted to the light, Jackson observed the place he was trapped in. It seemed like he was being held in vault based on how small it was. All white walls with a window right in front of him. To his left, was a double door that was sealed shut. 

“I kinda feel insulted.” Jackson whipped his head to the right.

Tony Stark was slumped down in a corner looking right at him.

“They chained you up so you could barely move. Meanwhile I’m stuck with a shock collar.” Tony pointed to his neck.

Jackson just blinked at him.

“You don’t understand me do you?” 

Jackson was about to reply, when he heard shuffling on the other side of the window. There was the sound of heels clacking on the floor before a sharp eyed woman stood in front of the glass.

[“You’re lucky.” She stated. “If one of my people had not recognized you, you’d be found dead in the nearest river.”]

Tony couldn’t understand, but noticed the woman had the kid’s full attention.

“Wang Jiaer. Child of two Olympic parents. Used to be on Hong Kong’s olympic fencing team.” Jackson nodded slowly.

“And then you gave that away to become a Korean idol.”

“So what?” Jackson snipped.

She grimaced, “Trading such a prestigious title to simply dance around and be a company’s puppet? I just don’t see the worth in being a disappointment.”

Jackson yanked at the chains on his wrists.

[“Hey!” Tony cried out.]

Both of the woman and Jackson looked to him.

“Hi. Yeah, uh Eva Yu right?” The woman raised an eyebrow. “You’re kinda well known as far as criminals in this area of the world, probably right under The Hand, anyway I’m pretty sure this kid didn’t do anything to garner being thrown in here. He seems like a straight laced guy who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I’m sure if you let him go he won’t say a word.”

Evat flipped back her ponytail and pretended to ponder, “Mm that is true. But I can’t risk it.”

“Look I’m sure Ross paid you a nice sum of money, maybe even gave you some new toys free of charge to keep me locked up in here. I don’t think he’d be too thrilled if he found out you deviated from whatever major plan he has set out. Although I’m pretty sure part of that plan is setting you up.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Eva chuckled, “General Ross hired me and my crew to keep you here long enough to sabotage whatever work you were doing. While it wasn’t spoken, it was pretty clear that after he was done you were to be killed.”

“He’ll make you take the blame for it.”

“Not if I find someone else as a scapegoat.” Eva’s smiled wickedly at Jackson.

[“Someone’s gonna start looking for us eventually.”] Jackson knew they must’ve destroyed his phone at some point, which is why he sent Mark a text.

The gang leader smirked as she pulled out Jackson’s phone from her jacket pocket. She also pulled out a flat grey stick. Eva held the stick up to her mouth and said, “I don’t think anyone will be looking for you anytime soon.”

Jackson’s eyes widened. It was in his voice.

“Technology works wonders.” Eva turned on her heels and pointed at one of her members, “Keep an eye out on Stark. I he can’t go far without hurting himself, but he’s still trouble.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I hope you didn’t make any plans Jiaer. You’re gonna be there for a while.” Eva waved as she walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

“I wonder when they’ll give us food.” Tony wondered aloud.

Jackson fought the urge to laugh. Last time he cracked a smile, one of the guards threatened to slit his throat. It was hard to tell how much time had passed since they got here since there wasn’t a way to tell time and they weren’t anywhere near sunlight.  Although Jackson’s body was starting to feel it; his back ached and his butt went numb from staying in the same position for so long.

“That is if they give us food. That would suck if they didn’t. At least in Afghanistan they gave us mush. I’ve done mush before. Don’t like it, but my body knows when it’s in kidnapped mode.” Tony rambled on.

After Eva left, the mechanic hadn’t spoken to the kid occupying the same space as him. Then again he’d been too wrapped up into how to escape. He counted at least 8 different weak spots he could start off with, two of them right behind the kid’s back. Tony every once and while took note of the man; he seemed unusually fit for someone his age (Tony guessed early 20’s) which might’ve meant he played some kind of sport. The Avenger thought he heard the word “Olympic” a couple times, so maybe the guy did gymnastics or something. Either way, Tony was gonna need the kid’s help if they both wanted to get out of here.

“Man I hope we get food.” He continued on that thought. Any kind of substance would help him focus a bit more on escaping. “Can’t I at least get a banana? Peanuts? They wanna keep us alive for a little bit I mean I know we can live without it for a bit but the human body can only last for a day without food. Or is that water?”

“The human body can last up to 3 weeks without food and about 3 days without water depending on the environment.” Jackson said absentmindedly.

Tony sat frozen in his spot for a few seconds and then scrambled over to Jackson’s side.

“You spoke english.” Tony pointed accusingly.

“Yes?”

“You understood what I was saying. Have you understood this whole time and didn’t say anything?!”

Jackson shushed him, “I was gonna wait until I figured out if anyone else in the room could too!”

“Oh they don’t.” Tony waved, “Guard number three closest to the entrance, maybe gets basic stuff like, ‘can I use the restroom’ but other than that I’ve gathered most of them don’t know half of what I’m saying.”

“To be fair, I don’t think a lot of people do even if they do speak the same language.” Jackson then thought back to one of Tony’s memories where he was practically talking circles around a college professor.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you’re on a whole other level of smart the average person can’t understand?”

Tony grinned, “I like you, I think I’ll let you escape with me.”

“Oh thank god,” Jackson mock sighed, “I thought I was gonna be ditched by a superhero.”

“Oh yeah, I’m definitely bringing you with me.” It was nice to have someone that wasn’t scared to crack a joke or two in a life or death situation.

“So how are we gonna get out of here?”

“Well first of all, I wanna thank General Thaddeus Ross for being such a complete idiot for putting me in here. Seriously, surrounding me with tech? He would’ve been better off chaining me to a concrete wall. This container was built by S.H.I.E.L.D to hold Inhumans. It blocks them from using their powers, and keeps them locked in. However there’s also a shiton of other systems in place in case someone decides to get rowdy, and  _ that  _ is how we start making our way out of here. Well, more specifically behind you.”

“Me?”

“Yup. The circuit to open the doors over there is right under your back.”

“I don’t think I can move my back.” Jackson looked up at his chained wrists.

“Try to move forward as much as you can and then tilt you're head back until it rests on the wall. That should give me enough stuff space to work on this and start repositioning the frame-”

_ Everything was dark. Something was covering my eyes. _

_ “You won’t get a signal unless you go higher up.” Someone said. _

_ “Keep moving.” Another person shoved me. _

_ I kept walking but still listened out. _

_ “There’s blockers that go from here all the way down to the base. The control area is where you’ll get a cell service.” _

_ “Good, cause I need to call Gang so he can pick up some food.” _

“Hey kid.” Tony called for the fifth time.

“Huh?”

“You zoned out on me for a second there.”

“Sorry, I completely blanked out.” Jackson apologized.

“Probably cause you haven’t had anything in your stomach in a while. You might have to ask for something. Maybe gruel. All villains at least serve gruel, and if they don’t that's a damn shame. Hey what’s your name so I can stop calling you kid all the time?”

“Jackson.”

“Well Jackson, let’s see if we can get you fed so you don’t black out like that again.” Tony said.

_ I don’t think food’s gonna fix it.  _ Jackson thought glumly.

* * *

 

_ “Colonel Rhodes, Agent Romanov is here to see you.” _ F.R.I.D.A.Y chirped.

Rhodey slowed down the treadmill he was on until it came to a complete stop. The airman stepped off the machine and ambled down the hall toward the common area. In all honesty, Rhodey wasn’t sure how to feel about Natasha coming back. Maybe a few months after the Avengers fought one another, but it had almost been a year since then. Why all of a sudden would she come now? Especially when Tony was halfway across the world meeting with different government officials.

“You guys replaced the couch.” Rhodey heard when he came around the corner.

The airman had to stop for a minute because woah. Natasha sat on the furniture, legs crossed, newspaper in hand...and with blonde hair.

“Yeah.” was all he could say.

“It’s nice. Hell of a lot more comfortable than the last one.”

“Guess Tony switched to a different brand.”

“Guess so.”

After that it was straight silence.

Rhodey really wasn’t in the mood for this. That was a lie, he’d been planning on telling everyone off for months now. But he just wasn’t prepared for it right now. Natasha knows that she’s still a wanted fugitive (not as high of a price as Rogers but still). It’s a ballsy move for her to just waltz in here to talk, so whatever it is must be important.

“What did you want to talk about?” He asked.

Natasha held up a folder in her hand. Rhodey humored her and took it.

“What’s this?”

“Take a look.”

Rhodey flipped through the pages and saw several reports. All about experimentation with human subjects. All signed off by the now Secretary of State, Thaddeus Ross. Some of what was in here was illegal in pretty much 40 different countries, and could be considered inhumane treatment. The last report written down talked about two cases dealing with gamma radiation.

“You were looking for Doctor Banner.” Rhodey stated.

Natasha breathed in slowly, “Yes and no. I was originally trying to find his hideouts in case he was there but came up with nothing. It wasn’t til after we all split that I started finding dirt on Ross.”

“Well this is good, but I don’t think it’ll be enough to-”

Natasha then held up a USB drive.

“I forget how thorough you are sometimes.” Rhodey chuckled.

“The UN reconvenes on Friday. I’m sure Tony can get this primed and ready by then.” 

“He can probably get this organized and still have time to spare.”

“And with Ross’ influence taken out of the UN, The Sokovia Accords just might be reformed in under a month.” Natasha added.

“One less thing to worry about.”

Natasha put the newspaper down in her lap, “The others...they’re doing alright.”

“Nat.” Rhodey warned.

“Just thought you’d like to know.”

He really didn’t. Rhodey was all for getting them pardoned (none of them were actual criminals dammit), but dealing with how to come back together was a whole other story.

_ “Colonel Rhodes,”  _ F.R.I.D.A.Y popped in, _ “I think we might have a problem.” _

“What’s wrong F.R.I.D.A.Y?”

The A.I. was hesitant before going,  _ “Boss went into a ‘Do not disturb’ mode, level 2 not too long ago.” _

“Level 2?” Natasha questioned.

“It means F.R.I.D.A.Y is cut off from knowing Tony’s exact location until his check in period.” Rhodey explained. “What’s the issue Fri?”

_ “He missed his initial check in time as of 30 minutes ago. Due to that, my programming gives me authority to override his request and gives me access to his location.” _

Natasha had a feeling where this was going, “You can’t find him, can you Fri?”

_ “I cannot seem to pick up any facial recognition or his nanosensors. It seems as though something is blocking his connection.”  _ The A.I. fretted.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, by any chance do you know where Ross is right now?”

_ “He is currently in Vienna, Austria. Although, he was seen in Seoul at the time Tony went into DND.” _

“When was that?”

_ “36 hours ago.” _

“Tony was in Beijing at that time.”

“It wouldn’t take that long for Ross to get there and back without anyone noticing.” Natasha noted.

“He wanted to stop Tony from speaking at the meeting. My guess is he put him somewhere.”

“And since Ross being anywhere near him would cause suspicion,”

“Tony’s probably somewhere on that side of the world.” Rhodey finished.

Natasha stood up and started making her way towards the exit.

“Where are you going?”

“Where do you think Rhodes? Start working on putting together that info on Ross’ experiments. If I can’t find Tony in time, then we should have at least something to show the UN.”

“Nat.” Natasha stopped. “Find him alive please.”

“I will.” she said and stalked off.


	6. Chapter 6

_ “Again!” he crowed. _

_ A blue light formed into my hands and I threw it at a tree. There was a small explosion and a scorch mark from where the light hit it. I had been at it for hours now, but I couldn’t stop. _

_ “Woah!” Yan gaped. “How do you do that?” _

_ I shrugged. I had been trying to copy a fighting stance from a cartoon the first time it happened. Since then I was able to bring it out at will. _

_ “You’re just like Goku! Can you turn super saiyan? Or a monkey?” He beamed. _

_ “Ah, I’m not like that.” _

_ “You could be a superhero though! Fight bank robbers, evil wizards, and get a girl to fall in love with you.” _

_ I frowned, “Girls are icky.” _

_ “Yeah. But all the heroes get one. And you need a cover so no one will know your secret identity.” _

_ “Maybe a fencer like my daddy. I’d be a champion but no one will no it’s me.” _

_ “That’s brilliant!” Yan trilled. “Wang Jiaer: fencer by day, superhero by night. Scared of girls all the time.” _

_ “Yah!” I punched him playfully. _

_ “Hey foreigner!” Both of us froze. _

_ A group of kids had rolled up on us. They all went to our school, but they constantly picked on Yan because he wasn’t from China. _

_ “Did you figure out how to read yet?” One of them teased. _

_ “I know how to read Xun.” Yan retorted. _

_ “Then what’s this say?” he held up a book and pointed at a word. _

_ “It says rat.” _

_ “Good. Cause that’s what you are foreigner.”  _

_ “My mom says people from his country don’t properly clean themselves.” A girl added. _

_ “So you're a filthy rat too!” The boy pushed Yan. _

_ “Leave him alone.” I pushed him back. _

_ “Or what?” _

_ “Or he’ll use his powers on you!” Yan yelled. _

_ The group laughed. _

_ “What powers huh? Show em to me.” The boy shoved. _

_ “Stop it.” _

_ “C’mon show me.” _

_ “Back off.” he kept shoving. _

_ “Show me you're powers Wang.” _

_ “I said back off!” I shoved him back. _

_ The boy fell to the ground and screamed. His right arm was bleeding as he clutched it in pain. He started to cry. I looked down at my hands and saw that there was also blood on them. The other kids stared at me in horror.  _

_ “Jiaer.” Yan had stepped back. _

_ “I-I didn’t mean to. I-” _

_ “You hurt him!” Another kid yelled. _

_ “He might lose his arm!” _

_ “I’m sorry.” I started to cry. “I’m sorry” _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

 

“I’m sorry.” Jackson whimpered.

Tony was starting to get worried.

Their captors did eventually gave them food (ramen of all things, yes!), and decided to loosen the chains on Jackson a bit. Tony had hidden the utensils they used in his pocket to help him with the wiring in the container wall. Since Jackson had a bit more mobility, the Hong Kong native was put on look out in case one the guards decided to peek inside. After hours of Tony working (he only nearly hit and missed three trap systems so suck it Ross), Jackson had started to nod off. The genius figured they’d take a break for him to rest, and to plot out their next move. Tony had been analyzing the guard’s guns when he started to hear Jackson talk in his sleep.

“Jackson.” Tony whispered.

“I’m sorry.” Jackson muttered again.

Tony came to his side, “Jackson.”

Jackson’s eyes flew open and his entire body jumped. Tony nearly got punched in the face by a flying fist.

“You alright?”

Jackson quickly remembered where he was, “Yeah. I’m fine.”

Tony nodded but didn’t ignore the unshed tears in his eyes.

_ Fucking get a grip.  _ Jackson gripped at his hair.

These dreams were getting out of hand. Jackson had worked hard for years not to think about what happened in the past, and now all of a sudden they’re popping up left and right. He needs to focus on getting out of here alive.

“Nightmares?” Tony asked.

“Just on edge from being in here.”

The Avenger didn’t believe him, yet he wasn’t gonna call him out for it. He knows the feeling.

“Did you get any sleep?” Jackson inquired.

“Don’t have to. I’ve stayed up longer than this before.”

Jackson knows that Tony can last a good 76 hours without sleep. But doing so means that he crashes hard. “You should get some shut eye for a bit. I’ll keep watch.”

“It’s fine.” Tony waved.

“It’s not. If we’re escaping you need to be alert.”

“No offense to you kid, but I don’t necessarily feel safe falling asleep next to you.”

“I know. You’ve only known me for what? Almost a day and a half, and only know that have an obsession with organic teas.”

“I have a friend who makes great tea that you would love.” Tony interjected.

“ _ But _ , despite that we both have to be ready to go, which means sleep.”

Tony sighed, “Okay, that’s only part of the reason of why I don’t wanna lay down.”

“What’s the other reason?”

“Same as you. Shitty nightmares.”

It had taken 5 months after the whole ‘Civil War’ for Tony to get more than 4 hours of sleep. And it couldn’t just be anywhere; he had to be on his side and in his room for him to actually fall asleep. F.R.I.D.A.Y even had to make sure the temperature was at 78 degrees so he wouldn’t feel cold and even then that wasn’t guaranteed to sway nightmares. Or guilt for that matter.

Jackson saw the gloomy look on Tony’s face and knew exactly what he was talking about. Not only does Jackson have his own demons that he relates to, but has seen the reasons why the mechanic is the way he is.

_ Especially after everything that went down in Siberia.  _ Jackson thought.

Tony’s body stiffened, “How do you know about that?”

Jackson’s stomach dropped when he realized he’d said that out loud.

“I-”

“Who did you talk to huh? What exactly do you know about Siberia?” Tony started distancing himself.

“It’s not that-”

“Did you read my mind? You have some psychic powers you didn’t tell me about?!”

“Yes but-”

“You son of a bitch. “Tony said darkly “And you wonder why I don’t trust-”

“Just listen for a minute okay?!” exclaimed.

The guards outside rushed towards the window at the sound of yelling.

[“What’s going on?”]

“I’m stuck here with you, that’s what!” Jackson snapped.

“Watch you're mouth.” One of them pointed.

The guards watched them for a few more moments before moving back to their spots. 

Jackson exhaled, [“I do have some psychic abilities, but it’s not mind reading. Well it wasn’t until a few weeks ago.”]

“Explain.”

“I can see bits and pieces of the future but half the time it’s random stuff that doesn’t make sense to me or world ending type scenarios. That’s all it ever was until a few weeks back when I bumped into someone. And suddenly... I could see the past. Specifically yours.”

“So you're saying that you know everything about me because you ‘accidently’ somehow read my mind?” Tony questioned.

“Yes.”

“Bullshit.”

“How do you think I know about Siberia?”

“You probably talked to a certain wanted fugitive about it.” Tony spat.

The rapper rolled his eyes, “Like Captain America would actually tell a stranger about that. I also know that Peggy Carter was your Godmother.”

“Depending on who you talk to, anyone could know that. But then that makes you even more of a threat to me.” he countered.

Jackson hit his head against the wall.

“You’re really not given me any good reason why I shouldn’t just ditch you here.”

“I know you were almost taken advantage of.” Jackson said quietly.

Tony’s breath hitched. “How exactly?”

“When you were 18. Your ‘boyfriend’ Tiberius Stone drugged you. Him and his friends almost tried to... point is you're friend Rhodey was there to stop them and you swore to never be anywhere near him again.”

Only six people in the world knew about that night. Rhodey and Tony himself being two of them. Jackson was telling the truth, but it didn’t make Tony feel comfortable that he knew about it. But then, Tony remembered something.

“Where and exactly when did you bump into someone?”

“Three weeks ago in Seoul. It was nighttime.”

Yup. That was Tony alright. He’d spent almost the whole day talking to the President of South Korea as well as the leader of their intelligence agency. He needed some fresh air to relax a bit, and decided to go for a walk. He does remember someone hitting his shoulder, but the genius had been too wrapped up in his thoughts to really think about it.

“Let’s say for a second I believe that your story matches up.”

“It does and you know it.”

“Don’t get smart with me,” Tony pointed, “If it does match up, why didn’t you say anything? Wait, have you had any like visions on getting out of here? Do you have anymore powers that you haven’t told me about?”

“I didn’t say anything because like I said, my visions don’t always make sense. I have had one vision about us leaving and... I do have other abilities.”

“What kind? Depending on that, we can speed up this process a bit faster.”

“I’m not using them.”

“Why not? You do wanna get out of here right?”

“Yes.”

“Then what’s the-”

“Because it’s too-” Jackson lowered his voice- “It’s too dangerous for me to use.”

“Well the only person you gotta worry about hurting is me so,”

Jackson shook his head, “I can’t. I-I promised that I wouldn’t use them because I don’t have control over it.”

“It can’t be that unpredictable.”

“I’ve hurt people Tony.” Jackson choked back tears, “I’ve...I’ve done worse than that.”

Jackson remembers when his powers kicked in. He felt the excitement and the rush he had and thanked the old woman he met when she gave them to him. But as he got older, it started to become less of a gift and more of a curse. It had gotten so out of hand that it ended up fatal for some people. Ever since then, he’s ignored any interaction with the power inside him, save for the dreams. He pretends as if he doesn’t have them; that he can’t become something amazing and terrifying at the same time. Jackson shoved that piece of him so far in the back of his mind that he almost forgot about it. Know one, absolutely  _ know one _ was ever suppose to know so long as he resists that pull inside of him.

“Everytime I wanted to help, I ended up hurting instead. I realized that no matter how much I tried I’d always end up harming someone.” Jackson wept.

Tony hates that. He hates that he can recognize that feeling cause he’s done it. Trying to do good only to make it worse. He hates that this kid feels like this too. He’s too damn young to have this on his chest.

“I’m sorry.” He says, and gosh does the mechanic feel like he’s said that a lot these days. “I won’t ask again, but let me be clear about something: you aren’t a horrible person. From what I’ve gathered, you seem pretty cool and possibly a lot more fun when you’re not held in captivity.”

Jackson chuckled a bit.

“But whatever happened back then, doesn’t define you. So don’t let it.”

“You should really practice what you preach Stark.” Jackson wiped away his tears.

“I’m on the right side of 44, but my time is slowly dwindingly pal. You’ve still got your whole life ahead of you so don’t let that burden you.”

“Thank you Tony.”

Tony looked away, not comfortable with the sincerity Jackson was giving him, “Alright. That’s enough Hallmark Channel mush for now. You said you had a vision about getting out of here right?”

“Sort of. I was walking somewhere. My eyes were covered, but I heard that wherever we are any electronic signal is jammed so we have to move up to where the control room is.”

“My guess is you were being moved, but I can’t think of a reason why they’d take you out other than a bathroom break.” They had one several hours ago, and the guards put a black sack over his head.

“That’s probably the only way it’ll come true then.”

“Well then it looks like you’re going for a potty break. You think you might have more visions after?”

Jackson shrugged, “Not sure. They’ve never been this frequent before. But if I had one about something as small as a signal, then I might have more.”

“Then let’s hope it kicks in before it’s too late. Score one for being clairvoyant.”

Jackson felt a weight that had been on his heart lift for a long time lift a little. He’d never saw his dreams as a good thing before, and to hear from Tony that he wasn’t a complete monster made him at ease for once. Things seemed to be looking up for him.

Now if they can just not die, that’d be even better.


	7. Chapter 7

Let it be known that Jackson Wang likes to think the best of people. Will respect and trust you until you break that trust. Has absolute faith in others even when naysayers doubt them.

That being said, Jackson thinks that Tony Stark is a complete and total psychopath.

“You want to blow up the container we’re in?” Jackson needed to clarify what he just heard.

“Yes.”

“With us still in it?”

“Yup.”

“You want to set off an explosion...in this container...that we currently reside in?”

“Is there a problem with that?” Tony asked.

Jackson just started at the man.

Jackson had only 2 other visions about their escape after the first one came true; one of the duo finding the control room and the other of a tunnel collapsing behind them. It was kinda hard to put together a solid plan considering they didn't know the terrain, but if they found the control room odds are they'd probably find a map. The only issued now was how to get out of the container. Which was proving to be more stressful than it should. 

“Ross nicely mentioned that if I tried to mess with anything in this room, I'd be dead. The only way that could possibly happen is if this whole thing blew up in my face. So I'm gonna trigger it, and hopefully take out a good chunk of Eva’s crew.”

“Tony I still think you're missing the part where we're in the container!” Jackson cried.

“Well how else are we gonna set it off, we have to do it in here.”

“I don't know if you get this but there is a very high chance of both of us dying in that.”

“Correction: there's a 46.8% chance of us dying. I switched the code so that the explosion goes off outward instead of in. All we have to do is to be in the safe zone when it goes off.” Tony explained.

At that, Jackson was a bit relieved. Only a bit.

“So to go over this; we're gonna blow this popsicle stand, literally, turn left and go up. Once we find the tunnel that you saw with the brown wall,”

“Red wall.” Jackson corrected.

“Red wall, turn right and the control room is up ahead. There we should see where their exit route and wing it from there.”

“Not really feeling the whole ‘winging it’ part, but other than that; solid plan.”

“It is. Assuming that it doesn’t completely fall apart within the first five minutes.” Tony has seen a perfectly flawless plan go to shit before. But this time he’s got an innocent life that he can’t afford to lose.

“I have faith in this.”

“You look scared.”

“Oh I am. I’m terrified. Scared that I won’t see my family or friends again. Still, we have to try.” Jackson said determined. “ Plus I got an Avenger by my side.”

Tony was somewhat baffled by that. For all the backlash and hate that name has gotten in the past year, it was surprising to see that there were a few people in the world to believe in it.

“Although I’m pretty sure no one even knows that I’m gone.” Jackson though back to Eva with his phone.

“Someone has to know. We’ve been in here for what? Two days? She can’t put people off for that long.”

“I did have a tight schedule to keep. Aish, I’m gonna be so much trouble.”

“Speaking of, what do you do anyway?” Tony asked. “I heard the word Olympic being thrown around a few times and you kinda look like the guy that’d play basketball or something.”

“Fencing actually. And I used to be on the national team; never really made it to the actual Olympics.”

“Why? Some sort of tragic accident?”

“No nothing like that. I just decided on a different career path.”

“Like what?”

“How long before you get this thing up and ready to blow?” Jackson asked.

“Probably another hour and half give or take.”

“Well then I guess we have enough time. Okay first things first; I go by many nicknames, my favorite being J-Flawless.”

Tony blinked, “Okay no one willingly calls you that.”

“Oh you have no idea.” Jackson smiled wickedly.

* * *

 

“How much longer before we see our benefits Mr. Ross?” Eva snipped over the phone.

_ “Give me an hour, and the rest of you're tech and money will be delivered to you immediately.” _

“An hour and no more Ross.” Eva said curtly.

These last few days have put The gang leader and her crew on edge. Holding an Avenger hostage wasn’t a frivolous crime. True, their popularity with the people had gone down, but an Avenger could still cause you trouble. Especially one that owns a multi-billion dollar company. She needed to make sure she wasn’t going to be screwed over when all of this is done. 

“I’ve seen the news today.” Eva continued, “You plan on making a presentation tomorrow.”

_ “I do.”  _ Ross said slowly.

“I don’t think I should have to ask about what happens next.”

_ “What happens to Stark once I’m finished is completely up to you Ms.Yu.” _

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” Eva hung up.

The gang leader stood up from here seat and strolled over to where the surveillance screens where. There weren’t many cameras that could be installed, but that was what here crew was there for.

Eva tossed her phone to one of her members, [“Make sure all of my phone calls from that man can be sent to the police if need be. Same for any footage of him here.”]

“Yes ma’am. What are we going to do about them then?” One of her members pointed to the screen that showed their prisoners.

“We move Stark’s death a day early.” Eva snapped her fingers. Yin, with me.” 

The two worked their way down the tunnels, passing several guards. Most of them acknowledged their leader respectfully, but she was quick to notice the whispers lingering around.

“The police have started investigating Jiaer’s disappearance. Some have gotten a bit too close to our spots.” Yin mentioned. 

Eva twirled the ring on her finger in agitation. There was already enough stress as it was with Stark and the former fencer was only making it worse. Eva was seriously questioning her idea of taking him in, but the gang leader refused to spend even a second in jail. Wang Jiaer must take the blame for Tony Stark’s death today. Ross would surely set them up if they held off any longer.

“They'll have their Jiaer back soon enough.” Eva assured.

They turned the corner and entered the space that held their prisoners. Jackson sat stoically in the middle of the container while Tony took to pacing back and forth. The two looked worn out from being trapped for so long.

Eva snapped her fingers, “Take them out.”

[“Wait!” Stark stopped pacing and stood right in front of the glass. “You can’t seriously still wanna go through with this.”]

“Yes, in fact I do Mr. Stark.”

“Even if you try and pin this on the kid, it'll still come back to you.”

“A small risk compared to not killing him.” Eva looked to Jiaer whose face was still blank.

“So that’s it then?”

Eva smiled, “Don’t feel too upset Stark. We will try to make it quick and painless.”

Tony stared helplessly at Eva for moment before returning am even grander smile, “Well then let’s hope the same for you.”

Eva had only a few seconds to realize something was off, when Jackson turned and slammed his foot on the back wall. The container suddenly started shrieking and flashing an orange light inside. The light shined brighter and brighter before completely shutting off with the sound.

And then everything erupted into chaos.

* * *

 

Jackson lifted his head up from in between his knees and saw smoke. The walls surrounding them were all but gone, thus removing the connection between him and the wall.

_ Holy shit it worked.  _ He thought numbly.

“C’mon let’s go!” Tony tugged at his arm.

The rapper was still somewhat in dazed and was moving on autopilot. Everything started to blur together, but he still had the piece of mind to hang onto Tony. 

Tony on the other hand went straight into action. There wasn’t too much time to think once a plan was in motion. Luckily, his mind moved a mile a minute and he’d scoped out a few weapons that he could use before the explosion. Tony scooped up a gun from one of the dead guards and a bag full of emps, grenades, and ammo. He quickly glanced at Jackson, who’s eyes looked blank.

_ He’s in shock.  _ Tony still held onto his arm, and made sure he was close behind him.

The two darted out of the room, not seeing if anyone was still alive or not. As planned before, they turned left and immediately were greeted by Eva’s men. The genius instantly pushed them up against the wall as bullets sprayed past them. Tony whipped out one of the grenades from the bag, pulled the pin, and chucked it in their direction. As soon as it went off, Tony dragged the two back around the corner. He hoisted up the gun in his arms up and had to let go of Jackson to start shooting. Jackson was still right behind him, looking only at the back of his neck. It became a repeat process after that. They’d run at least half a mile up before running into more men, Tony would toss whatever he could find in the bag to stop them, and shoot a few rounds for good measure. Run, toss, shoot, repeat. There was one instance where Tony could hear gunfire from behind and in front of him. The mechanic was firing his weapon ahead, and saw someone coming from his peripheral. He wasn’t sure if he could take them down and shoot at the same time, when he saw a flash bomb fly towards the gang members and go off. Tony looked back at Jackson, who was still tucked at his side with his head down, but hand in the bag.

The duo ran a few more feet, when Jackson looked up and pointed, “Red wall!”

Both made a sharp left, and Tony expertly picked off all six men standing in front of the door. Tony placed a small disk on the front of the metal door, and pulled the two back before it went off. The door flew open and before anyone in the room could react, Jackson slid a flash bomb across the floor that went off in front of them. Tony continued to shoot; however his right side was wide open for a gang member to run towards them. Jackson saw this and instantly flipped from hiding behind Tony, to charging at the same guy head on. Jackson grabbed the man’s wrist, elbowed him in the torso, and punched him in the face as hard as he could. The gang member fell to the ground unconscious.

“You weren’t kidding about knowing martial arts.” Tony said.

“I didn’t know I could actually take down someone to be honest.” Jackson’s never had to use it in a real life situation before.

Tony looked passed Jackson at the surveillance screens. There were only eight of them; one showing what looked to be a forest with a river off in the distance and a dirt road. The other seven showed the inside tunnels where people were headed up towards them. There was only one tunnel that seemed to be void of gang members.

“That door over there,” Tony pointed to the wall on the other side of the room, “Looks like an emergency back tunnel that leads outside. We take that down and head for that river, we should be in the clear.”

“Perfect.”

Tony was about to run for the door, when a thought came to mind, “Hold on a sec.”

“What are you doing?” Tony rummaged through the drawers and found a USB drive and cell phone.

“Getting some info and a way to contact help.” Tony plugged in the USB, and started pulling as much surveillance footage and files as possible. “I’ll go make sure the tunnel’s clear. As soon as that’s finished downloading, grab the thumbdrive and follow me, got it?”

“Got it.” Jackson nodded.

The Hong Kong native kept his eyes on the screen, while glancing at Tony every so often. Jackson tapped repetitively on the desk; heart threatening to leap out his chest. Once the download was complete, Jackson all but ripped the thumbdrive from the slot and tucked it away in his pocket. Jackson was almost out the door, when on the opposite side of the room, the door slammed open to reveal a very pissed off Eva Yu. Half of her face was covered in blood.

[“You fucking brat!”] she snarled.

Eva whipped out a gun from her holster and started firing. Jackson ducked behind the doorway, hissing in pain when one bullet grazed right shoulder. Jackson tried to find anything that would hold her off and pulled at the shelf standing in front of him. It fell to the ground; glass vials and other objects shattering as it hit the floor. Jackson quickly slammed the door and ran down the tunnel to find Tony. The mechanic wasn’t that far ahead, but was currently trying to fend off more of Eva’s men that had swarmed the tunnel.

“Did you get it?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, but Tony there’s too many of them down here. We’re gonna have to go the other way.”

“But the exit-”

“We’ll find another way out.”

“And how do you suggest stopping them?” Tony had gotten most of them that were in range, but more kept coming.

Jackson’s eyes widened, “The vision!”

“What about it?” Jackson pulled out another small disk from the bag and shoved it on the rock wall. As soon as it started beeping, he pulled Tony back up where they came as an explosion rocked the tunnel. Rocks started to fall from the ceiling, and the voices of Eva’s men behind them were muffled.

“Almost forgot about that.”

“C’mon.” This time it was Jackson tugging Tony along.

The duo didn’t see hide nor hair of the gang and had climbed up higher into the mountain. Jackson couldn’t think of what to do next, but they needed to put distance between them and their kidnappers. Almost a mile later, the two could see light up ahead. They dashed toward it. The light becoming brighter as the two ran out into the clearing. Jackson was on the verge of cheering, until he realized where they were.

At the top of a mountain.

“Well we’re fucked.” Tony said flatly.

Jackson felt a huge wave of dejavu pass through him. This was it. The dream he had almost a month ago. This was what it was about. Jackson would laugh at the situation if they weren’t so close to dying. The rapper should have seen this coming. As soon as they saw the river on the security camera, that should have hinted at it. What was even worse, was that he still doesn’t know why they jumped. Why would Jackson even suggested they do such a thing when last time he checked, neither of them could-

_ No.  _ Jackson thought horribly.  _ No no no no!  _

It clicked instantly. Jackson knows exactly how they can escape.

But he doesn’t know if he can do it.

14 years. 14  _ whole  _ years Jackson has hidden that side of him. And now it’s caught up with him. Jackson wanted to cry. Yell at sky out how cruel the universe was. But they were running out of time and options and this was the only one they had left.

Jackson closes his eyes and says, “Jump.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“We have to jump.” He echoes his vision.

“Jackson in case you haven’t noticed, we are at the top of a mountain, we can’t-”

“I know!” Jackson exploded, “I know that it sounds crazy Tony, but I promise you we’ll make it.”

“How?!” Tony exclaimed.

“Just... trust me alright? I know that’s something you hear a lot, and constantly get let down, but I promise you we will get out of here alive.” Jackson wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince Tony or himself of that.

Tony stared at Jackson for a long time. This kid, this celebrity at that, wants him to jump and blindly trust him that they’ll make it with no explanation. Logic tells Tony that this sounds crazy,  _ past experience  _ is screaming at him not to do it. But Jackson seems determined. Terrified, but determined that they’ll get through this. Plus they either die by a gang, or falling to their death.

Tony sighed, “Okay.”

Jackson motioned Tony to move back some. They could hear voices echoing in the tunnel. Tony took in a deep breath and the two sprinted down the cliff

“One.” Jackson started.

“Two.”

“Three!”

They propelled themselves off the edge, and then they were falling.

Jackson felt gravity starting to pull them down. It was mere seconds before they hit the ground. Jackson closed his eyes and focused hard. He focused on that heat inside of him that was always being tamped down. That had clawed at his chest on a daily, waiting to be let out. All the energy put into keeping it at bay, the rapper had finally let go. The effect was almost instantaneous. Jackson’s body slowly started feel too small, his bones cracking and shifting, his teeth becoming too big for his mouth. His whole body released a bright blue light. And suddenly Jackson and Tony weren’t falling anymore.

They were flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It took me way too long to crank this out, but the climax is here! The last 2-3 chapters hopefully will be up tomorrow. After that, the next part in the series won't be out until the 18th/19th.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kind of short, but the next chapter will be the last one, followed by an epilogue.

If Tony had been looking anywhere but at Jackson, he would have assumed everything that happened in the past 30 seconds was him dying, and this was some weird path to heaven (or hell, Tony knows there’s a special spot for him there). However, Tony’s eyes were on Jackson the entire time when he saw...

Well Tony’s still working on that. It hasn’t really set in yet. 

At least it hadn’t before Jackson decided to release a roar. And, no not a ‘You're football team scored a touchdown’ type roar. Like an actual roar that sounded like a fucking dragon.

Which incidentally is what Jackson had turned into.

So there’s that.

Tony was being gripped in Jackson’s palm; his sharp, black talons only inches away from the Avenger. Tony saw the mountain that they were on top of slowly fade into the distance. Now the only thing he could see for miles were clouds. 

“You know you could’ve mentioned the whole dragon thing before we decided to escape.” Tony yelled from below.

The only response he got was a low grumble.

“And of course you can’t talk.” Tony muttered, “Not to be picky or anything, you did save our asses back there, but can I not be stuck between your claws? It’s kinda intimidating and-woah!”   
The genius was released from Jackson’s grip and somehow landed right on top of his neck. Tony scrambled to find something to hold onto, carefully grabbing the white fur (hair?) in front of him. From up here Tony saw the dark cobalt blue skin of the dragon, which was a huge contrast to the light blue underbelly. 

“Thanks. So is me gripping you like this painful?”

Jackson released a low groan.

“I’ll take that as a no, or otherwise you’d probably hiss at me or something. Do you know where we are?”

Another low groan.

“Do you know where you’re going?” The genius received a light roar.

“So low roar means no, high roar means yes?” Tony asked.

Jackson roared again, this time bobbing his head slightly.

“Right then.” Tony sat up straight. 

The mechanic whipped out the phone he’d snatched from the control room to see if he’d get any kind of signal from up here. There wasn’t, but Tony could easily get around that. It took his a good 15 minutes to boost the signal, and figure out a location.

“So we’re right above the South China sea. At this rate if we head to Hong Kong, we should be there in about an hour.”

Jackson grumbled in acknowledgement. 

Now that Tony had a good enough signal, he decided that they were gonna need help on the ground. And the mechanic had a sneaky suspicion that it’d be easier than he’d expect as he dialed the number.

“Yes?”

“Sup Romanoff?” Tony cheered.

Natasha sighed, “And here I thought you’d never call Tony.”

“Took me a while, but you know I can't stay away forever. What's the status on Ross?”

“Well in about 6 hours from now, he plans on convincing the U.N. that we should be locked in cages.” Natasha started.

“Sounds a bit too Westboro for my taste, but continue.”

“He's also ready to introduce plans to strengthen the accords as far as using military use.”

“Cause nothing screams ‘safety and security’ like a soldier roaming the streets with tactical gear. Although if you make it pink, maybe it'll seem less intimidating.”

Tony felt vibration under him as Jackson made a low hissing sound. Almost as if he was...laughing?

Go figure.

“So, can I assume you've strung something together that'll combat his bullshit?”

“Can I assume you've got incriminating evidence against him to put him away for life?” Natasha countered. 

“Yes.”

“Then yes.” Man, Tony loves it when someone's on the same page as him.

“Perfect. On that note; how fast do you think you can get to Hong Kong?”

“30 minutes. Where are you?”

“About an hour out. 2 tops.”

“And do I even wanna know how you escaped?” Natasha asked.

Tony looked down at Jackson, “I'll show you when I see you.”

“Oh boy.” With that, Tony hung up.

Jackson had flown through a clearing, and Tony’s eyes roamed the blue sea below that stretched for miles. It was a sight to see from up above. The Avenger rarely had a chance these days to take the suit, and just fly for a few hours. He wondered if Jackson was able to do that. When the idol life was too taxing, Tony wonders if the rapper would just sneak off somewhere, transform, and just fly off for a while. But then the conversation from earlier struck him.

“This was what you were afraid of, isn't it?” Tony stated.

Jackson didn't respond, however Tony noticed that the gold fins that trailed down Jackson’s body and drawn in tight against the scales.

“I meant what I said earlier. Don't let whatever happened make you think you're some sort of monster. I mean technically you're a mythical creature, but not a monster.” Still silence.

“I doubt whatever you did was built on malicious intent. You're way too soft to want to intentionally hurt a person. I'm not saying you should just forget everything but... don't believe that you don't have any control over yourself. Cause from where I'm sitting, you've seem to got this down.” 

Jackson released a purring sound (since when did dragons purr?) and relaxed his fins. Tony beamed at that. One of them needed to feel less like shit, and Tony knows the kid deserves it.

“Not too be rude, but do you think we can pick up the pace a little? Sure you're family's looking for you, and you're friends are probably rioting right now.”

Jackson started bobbing his body up in down before roaring and shooting forward into the sky. The dragon then decided to be bold and start spinning in mid air. Tony made sure his grip was tight, but whooped and hollered with every spin and turn.

“Man, this feels fantastic.” The genius was pretty sure there was gonna be a permanent smile stuck to his face for the next few days.

Jackson felt the same way as he glided through the air.

 

Hours later, Natasha stood on the roof of some warehouse in the rural outskirts of Hong Kong. Tony had called her back, saying that she needed to be somewhere close to the city, but not near a populated area, and high up where she could be spotted from the air.

Curiosity and her friendship with the Iron Man was the only reason she was agreeing to whatever the hell this was. Still, the assassin kept an eye out for whatever aircraft that was coming in to land. She didn't spot anything at first, but then Natasha saw a blue speck flying in her direction. It started to take form once it got closer. It kind of looked like...

“No.” Natasha stated.

No possible way.

Yet there it was, a dark blue dragon that was similar to a serpent; with golden horns, whiskers, and all. And with one Tony Stark sitting on top of it. The dragon descended, and wrapped its body around the assassin until it came to a complete stop.

“Hey Nat.” Tony waved. 

About ten different emotions quickly flickered on Natasha's face before she said, “Well this one's new.”

“Yup.” Tony slid off the side. “Natasha meet Jackson. Jackson, meet Natasha.”

Jackson let out a whine.

“I'm not talking to a dragon Tony.”

A bright light engulfed the dragon, and in a flash, revealed Jackson; back in human form.

“I wouldn't either to be honest, but nice to meet you.” Jackson stuck out his hand.

“Likewise.” the assassin shook his hand. “Hold on, you wouldn't happen to be Wang Jiaer would you?”

“You know me?” Jackson said in awe.

“Wow Nat, didn't know you were a K-pop fan.” Tony joked.

Natasha rolled her eyes at that comment, “No, I mean there's a missing persons report out on you. Literally half the city is on a man hunt looking for you.”

“Oh. Aish! My parents are probably losing their minds right now! My mom's probably is close to a heart attack! Not to mention my friends are probably in going insane in Korea. They might have torn the whole dorm apart out of stress!” Jackson exclaimed.

Natasha just stared at Jackson before turning to Tony, “I didn’t think it was possible to find anyone as over dramatic as both Barton and Rogers combined.”

“Let him be. This is his first kidnapping.”

“And hopefully the last.” 

“Alright superstar, calm down.” Tony placed his hand on Jackson’s shoulder, “I doubt anyone thinks you're dead. Injured, yes, but not dead.”

“Tell that to my mother.” Jackson pouted. 

“I'm sure she'll be okay once she lays eyes on you.”

“Plus you've only been gone for three days.” Natasha added.

“Really? It felt longer than that.” Tony rubbed the back of his neck.

“Anyway let's get you two back to civilization,” Natasha scrunched up her nose. “And also a shower.”


	9. Chapter 9

Natasha wasn’t exaggerating when she said that there was a citywide search for Jackson. As soon as the three stepped foot in the closest police station, over a dozen cops swarmed him; checking for major injuries and asking several questions about where he’d been. Natasha quickly silenced them, and began spinning her tale about what happened in the last few days. The assassin left out a few details and added her own, but by the time she was done, it was believed that Jackson was kidnapped for ransom by the local gang, while Tony was taken for reasons unknown; but both kept in separate locations.

“Why not say that we were kidnapped together?” Jackson asked as his shoulder was being bandaged by Natasha.

“Cause if we say that, there’s a likelihood that brings up a prior association between the two of you.” She mumbled. There were officers a few feet away, not looking at them, but  close enough to protect Jackson if need be.

“And you really don’t wanna be associated with me kid.” Tony added.

“Technically I was, and I do. I wouldn't have gotten out of there without you, so don't sell yourself short.”

“Either way you're all set.”

“Us, on the other hand have got a power hungry secretary to take down.” Tony stood from his seat.

“Wish I could see his face when you walk in that room.”

“I’ll make sure to send you pictures.”  Tony smiled fondly.

Jackson felt pressure on his chest. Only this time, he knew it had nothing to do with another vision. It felt weird to miss someone he’d only met 3 days ago, but he knows Tony’s secrets, and Tony knows his.

“Good luck Tony.” Jackson said softly.

The two Avengers stride towards the door of the police station, when Tony stopped.

“Jackson.” He called.

“Yeah?”

“You’re a lot stronger than you think.” Tony said.

“Thank you.” He replied and the heroes where out the door.

“Didn’t take you to give motivational quotes.” Natasha mentioned.

Tony shrugged, “He needs it. Besides, if the whole boy band thing doesn’t work out for him, he can always join us.”

“Jackson as an Avenger?” The assassin inquired.

“With enough training.”

“He seems good with being an Idol. I doubt he’ll ever consider being a superhero.”

“Well you never know. Anything’s possible.”

“When it comes to you, that phrase is a little bit more terrifying than it should be.” Natasha stopped in front of a black corvette.

“Gosh Nat, you always know just the right words to make me feel better.”

“I miss you too Tony.” She smirked.

Tony wasn’t gonna lie, he missed the Black Widow as well.

“Ready to make an entrance?” Tony opened the car door for her.

“Always.”

Tony sat back in his seat; a bit more relaxed now that he was safe. Kidnappings weren’t new, but it was still taxing on the Avenger. However he couldn’t deny that meeting Jackson might’ve been the best thing to happen to him in the past month. Tony had a feeling that this wouldn’t be the last time the kid was gonna be involved in some crazy stuff. Save for his friend Mark, he probably doesn’t have anyone to talk to about this on a daily, and not to mention anyone who can teach him how to control his powers, and-

“Is F.R.I.D.A.Y connected to your car by any chance?”

_ “Yes I am boss.”  _ The A.I. announced.  _ “Is there anything you need?” _

“Is there any chance that you can give me the phone number for one Jackson Wang?”

_ “I currently can’t due to the number being disconnected, but once a new one is set up, I will send it to you immediately.” _

“Thanks Fri.” Natasha raised an eyebrow. “What? I told him I’d send him pictures.”

Natasha shook her head.

_ “It’s good to have you back Boss.”  _ F.R.I.D.A.Y chirped.

* * *

 

It took Jackson a week to get back home to Seoul (his mother was insistent on not letting him out of her sight when she saw him at the station), and even then, his whole group smothered him with hugs, punches (Jinyoung), and several questions about what happened. Jackson managed to escape interrogation by his friends by feigning tiredness, but Mark looked at him expectantly. It wasn’t till a few hours later, that Mark stepped into their room and sat next to Jackson on his bed; resting his head Jackson’s shoulder.

“Jinyoung says you’re not allowed to leave the dorm ever again.” Mark mumbled. “I agree with him.”

“We have schedules to keep up with Mark.”

The elder merely made a disgruntled noise. The two sat in silence for a bit, when something lit up and vibrated under Jackson’s pillow.

“What’s that?”

Mark pulled out the phone under the cushion, “New phone since you’re old one was stolen. Can’t believe I couldn’t tell that wasn’t really you over the phone.”

“Don’t worry about.”

“Anyway, this is yours but I’m not sure who’s texting you, considering I didn’t put any contacts in yet.”

Jackson peered at the phone, and cackled at the message sent:

**From Unknown Number:**

_ Told ya I’d send pics. _

Attached was an up close image Secretary Ross in chains. It was a different picture than what the news had been showing, and it showed Ross scowling at the camera.

“Why is that so funny?” Mark was confused at why the Hong Kong native was so enthralled by the photo.

“It uh, has something to do with my abduction.” Jackson calmed down.

“Are you gonna tell me what really went down?” Mark heard the story from 3 different people, but knew that there was more to it than anyone else realized.

Jackson sighed, “Before I can even get into that, I have to tell you about everything else.”

“I know that the visions had something to do with this Jackson.”

“Not just that Mark. I mean  _ everything. _ ” Jackson clarified.

This took Mark by surprise. He thought that the younger was an open book when it came to his powers. But apparently there was more to it. Nevertheless, he promised Jackson when he first found out about his psychic dreams that he’d be there for him. So whatever else there was to him, Mark was with him all the way.

“Alright then,” Mark laid back on the bed, “From the beginning then.”


	10. Chapter 10

“How many have we lost?” She growled.

“At least over a hundred Ma’am.” Guiying confessed, “The city wide search for him led the police straight to us.”

“No, that insufferable Stark did!” Eva threw the ice pack she held on her forehead at the wall.

An entire section of Eva’s gang was gone. Her business deals had been broken, and not to mention she’d let a powerless Avenger and an idol get away and destroy one of her best hideouts. There were no words to describe the anger the The gang leader felt.

“We still have resources to rebuild Ms. Yu.” Yin, now her second in command, consoled.

“Hm. Ross was kind to send us funds before he was locked away. It may take a while, but we’ll be able to thrive once again.”

“And what about Jiaer?” Guiying asked.

Eva stuck out her hand; palm facing away from here, “Jiaer is currently under watch by both Korea and China. To go after him now would be pointless. However, I will have to meet him face to face and thank him at some point.”

Eva’s eyes turned completely black and clenched her fist into a ball. At the same time, Guiying started to lose oxygen. The gang member grabbed his neck to try and remove the invisible hand that was choking him. Yin was confused as to what was happening, until he looked down and saw that Eva’s shadow had a life of its own and had its hand wrapped around Guiying’s neck. One flick of the wrist, and the gang member’s neck, causing him to drop to the floor. Yin watched in horror as the shadow shifted under Eva, and saw the gang leader’s eyes turn back to there normal brown.

Eva grinned in satisfaction, “After all, not everyone can turn into an Inhuman.”

* * *

 

“Huh.” He looked up at the world map.

“Something catch your eye Doctor?”

Stephen Strange had gotten attuned to the mystic events and creatures that roamed the earth ever since he became sorcerer supreme. Even the small anomalies that popped up every now and then, he’d been able to feel before it happened. That being said, to find something that he hadn’t foreseen in the slightest somewhat unnerved him.

“Yes it has.” Stephen replied to Wong. “Don’t know how I missed it though.”

“What is it?” Wong asked.

“A dragon.”

There were few times Stephen had ever seen the look of both surprise and worry on Wong’s face. The assistant quietly strolled out the room. Strange followed.

“See, we’ve seen just about every mythical creature on this planet. Hell, even mermaids are a more common sight. Why are we just now seeing a dragon of all things?”

Wong didn’t respond to his questions, but was ran his fingers down the row of books on the shelf in front of him until he found the one he was looking for. He pulled out the brown leather book from the slot, and placed it on the small round table to his left.

“There are a lot of stories throughout history about spirits aren’t there?”

“Yes?”

“Many religions and cultures are often shaped by them. Many animals are often associated to these spirits as well.”

“They are.” Stephen agreed.

“Tell me what you know about the dragon spirit.” Wong started flipping through the book.

“Well there are many myths that discuss dragons,” Wong looked at Stephen pointedly, “However, the one that we are most familiar with and is well known in the mystic world can be traced back to the Shang dynasty in ancient China. A mountain nearby a small village was home to a dragon. The dragon would help the people of the village through famine, harsh climates, and guide them to valuable resources. In turn, the villagers protected the dragon from invaders who seeked to take advantage of or kill the creature. When the dragon was close to dying due to old age, he decided to pass his spirit along to someone worthy, and with the spirit that person could wield unfathomable power, but only to protect others from harm.”

“And as that person was close to death, they then passed it along to another,”

“Creating a chain throughout history.” Stephen finished. “Thought that was just a story Wong.”

“Most of them are. But there are some that remain to be true.”

“If that’s the case, then why all of a sudden now? Shouldn’t we already know about this person?”

Wong handed the Doctor the book in his hand, “Because there is a reason we don’t.”

Stephen skimmed through the paragraph of the book that he already knew about, until he stopped.

_“While the dragon spirit is passed down through centuries, only in a time of dire need does it appear to the mythological eye.”_

“So if we’re just now noticing this then,”

“Something is coming that warrants the dragon spirit’s need.” Wong said grimly.

“If that’s the case, then we need to be ready. Make sure he’s prepared for it.”

“I am sure the owner of the spirit does not need our help.”

“Wong, the owner of said spirit is in his early twenties, and from what I could see hasn’t really unlocked all of his abilities.” Stephen explained.

“Then our involvement would be necessary I suppose.”

The sorcerer looked down at the book in his hand. There was much more he was going to have to know about both the spirit and its current owner if trouble was coming there way.

“He has no idea what he truly is.” Wong sighed.

“No.” Stephen grumbled, “But he’s about to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it folks! The first official story of the Flight Log MCU series is done. Kinda disappointed how this one turned out, but I promise the second one will be a bit more detailed and will go more in depth about each character. Next story will be up on either the 18th or 19th, and don't forget to follow my tumblr [Flight Log: MCU](https://flightlogmcu.tumblr.com/) for more updates or questions you may have!


End file.
